


Howling at the Ceiling

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Loud Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Jean was not impressed with Rebecca's vocalizations...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hentai contest prompt: Underwhelmed

Smoke drifted from Jean’s half spent cigarette as Rebecca rode him.  He watched her through half lidded eyes, mostly because she’d worn him out dancing on their date and he was beat.  And to be honest, he was really wishing she’d climb off of him so he could roll over and get some sleep.

“Ahh, yes!” she cried, her hands on his thighs as her hips rolled and rocked against him.  “It’s soooo gooood!”  Her voice went on and on, to the point where her words had gone on to become ridiculous drawled out howls of ecstasy (or maybe pain).  Jean tried to tune her out, focusing instead on slipping his hand up over her waist and watching as her amazing tits jiggled with her efforts to get them both off…

But seriously, that groaning shit was getting annoying.

His cigarette was down to the butt, so he stuck it in the ashtray, only to light another one.  Rebecca’s rhythm faltered as she noticed him blowing out a billow of smoke with a most disinterested sigh.

“Everything okay?” she panted.

“Not really,” he answered truthfully.  “I’m just really tired, y’know.”

Her face went red first, then she scowled and jumped off of him.  “If you didn’t want to do this, why did you let me even get started!”   She gathered up her clothes and hurriedly dressed.

Jean sat up and tugged the condom off his wilting flesh, flinging it into the trash can by the bed.  “Rebecca, I’m just not into it tonight.  I’m sorry.”  She growled under her breath and he said, “Hey, at least I was honest!”

“Oh really?” she huffed as she zipped her skirt.  “Does that mean you’re not being honest about something else?”

Jean scratched his head and weighed the benefits of telling her the truth and continuing to hide it- then decided to be open with her.  After all, if there was anything between them, they couldn’t keep secrets, right?

“Well…  I wish you were quieter when we have sex.”  Her stunned face let him know this would definitely be their last date.  “I mean, my neighbors must think I’m murdering you.  And seriously, who sounds like that anyway?” he asked as he crushed his cigarette out angrily.

“You are such an asshole, Jean!” she shrieked.  She jerked her sweater over her head and stepped clumsily into her heels.  “It’s over!”

“Good!” he countered, pulling on a pair of jeans.  “Now I can go back to having a normal life that doesn’t include Rebecca Catalina every single minute of the day!”

“Fuck you!” she yelled as she stomped toward the front door and left, slamming it hard enough to rattle the framed military awards on the wall.  Silence reigned throughout the small apartment in the aftermath of her emotional fury.

Jean sighed with relief and retrieved a beer from his fridge.  As he lit up another cigg, he muttered to himself, “ ‘Sides, I jerk off better than she fucks.  What a terrible lay for such a hot dame…”  He grabbed the body lotion and tissues out of the bathroom and changed his plans for the evening.


End file.
